Second Chances
by MiraRead
Summary: Boone is confused and intrigued by this strange girl that waltzes into Novac and completely changes his life. Why has she come? Is fate finally catching up to him? Will Boone ever be able to deal with his past? A certain stranger calling herself the Courier might be able to change everything in Boone's life, but what about her? Boone X OC F. Courier Told from Boone's POV
1. Chapter 1

The night was cool. The air calm with the winds blowing slightly from the north-east.

I sat in silence, looking out over the Mojave, my eyes landing on that same spot on the horizon they always did. That distant riverbed where my life changed.

"Carla." I muttered her name to myself recalling the series of events that transpired that day. The look on her face, that I saw through my scope, as she was sold and given a slave collar around her neck, I'll never forget. There were too many of them and I only had one bullet left.

One shot. One life…

Perhaps it was my punishment for the tragedies I had committed. For the many lives I had taken with my rifle before then. Perhaps Carla was given to me just to be taken away by my own doing.

This, not knowing why Carla was the one who died, not me, was torture. Truly there could be nothing more life could take from me at this point, well, except for my own life. As I thought this, I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. Any day now could be my last and for some reason, I get the feeling my time is ending soon. With as many legionaries as I've killed, fate will have its way with me before long.

"Hey, there!" A voice suddenly called from behind me causing me to jump, startled.

I turned around quickly to come face to face with a woman I had glimpsed earlier entering Novac. She was thinly built and wore light clothing (usually worn by traders). Her hair was dark, though I couldn't tell whether black or brunette in the moonlight. Her skin a bit tanned from time spent in the sun. She had a .44 mag. on her hip, a laser rifle on her back, and deceptively friendly look on her face.

"Goddamit! Don't sneak up on me like that." I said pissed she made a slight grimace in response to my tone. "What do you want?" This random girl was able to come up behind me without me noticing which meant she was different from the average scaver and that meant she must have a reason for coming up here too.

"Expecting visitors?" she chimed, teasing me. I squinted at her, recalling my previous thought train.

"Yeah. I guess maybe I am." I answered, "But not like you." She looked confused for a second and shifted on her feet. The movement was calm and smooth, almost graceful, like a cat.

"Huh. Maybe I should've been you I was expecting all along." I added, speaking to mostly to myself. This only confused her more causing a tilt of her head. "Why are you here?" I asked more pointedly hoping she'd get the hint I wasn't joking around.

"I just wanted to check out the view." She spoke with the same teasing tone as before a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. She didn't seem to understand my irritation.

"I think you'd better leave." I threatened and her grin disappeared instantly.

"Just making friendly conversation." She spoke with a hint of threat in her voice as well.

"I don't have friends here." She raised an eyebrow at that statement, then her grin returned.

"Well," she spoke with a click of her tongue as she shifted on her feet again, "I'm not from _here_."

"No. No you're not, are you?" I confirmed, looking her over once more. "Maybe you shouldn't go. Not just yet." She seemed pleased with that but also confused with my sudden change of mood.

"Why is that?"

"I need someone I can trust. You're a stranger. That's a start." This appeared to amuse her as she huffed a silent laugh.

"You only trust strangers?" she joked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I said it was a start. This town..." I pause thinking how to finish that sentence, "nobody looks me straight in the eye anymore." Her expression didn't change much but she seemed a bit more interested as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked curiously.

"I want you to find something out for me. I don't know if there's anything to find, but I need someone to try." I started and she seemed interested enough, so I continued. "My wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers one night while I was on watch." Her eyebrows raised but she said nothing. "They knew when to come and what route to take, and they only took Carla. Someone set it up. I don't know who." She pursed her lips and nodded.

"You're trying to track down your wife?" The question seemed almost blunt in tone, but I ignored that.

"My wife's dead." I stated and her expression turned shocked. "I want the son of a bitch who sold her." She squinted her eyes at me looking like she was trying to figure something out.

"How do you know your wife is dead?" She questioned, her voice not letting anything away.

"I know, all right? And that's all you need to know." I knew my short answer was bound to piss off most any person but putting it all out in the open wasn't an option on my part. I expected just about anyone would turn down this offer, if given to them, but for some reason, she seemed different.

"What do I do if I find this person?" The tone of her voice shifting up a bit.

"Bring him out in front of the nest here while I'm on duty. I work nights. I'll give you my NCR beret to put on. It'll be our signal, so I know you're standing with him. And I'll take care of the rest." I spoke my plan that I had spent some time coming up with long before now. "I need to do this myself." I finished mostly just affirming my resolve. At first, she looked like she wanted to ask something, but she kept it to herself, whatever it was, and just smiled.

"I'll see what I can do to help you out." She agreed.

"Good." I said and a wave of excitement washed over me as I took off my beret and handed it to her. She took it with a smile and jokingly spun it around on her finger. "I'll make it worth your while. And one more thing." I paused letting my serious demeanor return. "We shouldn't speak again. Not until it's over. No one in town knows that I know what happened to my wife. Best they never know. Or the Legion will be after me next." She nodded and began to turn around.

"Goodbye," she chimed as she slid through the door to head back down the stairs, closing it behind her.

"Yeah," said as I released a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I listened for her leaving footsteps but, just as when she had come up, there were none. I wondered if she was still on the other side of the door and my curiosity got the better of me. I opened it slightly and peeked into the stairwell. No one in sight and I couldn't hear anything either. I shut the door again and turned back out to face the wastelands and the excitement returned.

Finally! Finally, I'll be able to look down my scope and on the other end that son of a bitch will meet his fate by my own hand.

Carla. I thought, letting out a sigh.

Finally...


	2. Chapter 2

The next several hours seemed to drag on. I didn't expect the stranger to come back with the guilty party right away, but I also felt impatient, being so close to the end.

I kept my eyes scanning the horizon as usual, and, as usual, there was nothing much of interest other than a couple geckos far in the distance.

Eventually, daybreak arrived, and I waited for Manny to come for the day shift. Dawn came. The sunlight danced its way across the Mojave casting shadows along the sandy hills.

I heard Manny before he even came up the stairs as he greeted Cliff in the gift shop below. Before he even started up the stairs, I swung open the door with more force than was necessary, making it hit the wall with a thud and headed down the stairs my feet making loud thumps with every step. Manny was at the bottom of the stairs and gave me a strange look but then he just nodded.

"Morning, Boone. How was the night watch?" he asked as I walked past him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I stated as I reached the door to the gift shop.

"What happened to your beret?" Manny started to ask but I was already headed out the front door.

I began my walk across the open courtyard, heading straight towards my room. Not knowing why, I felt like I was being watched and had the sudden urge to glance to my left. So, following my gut, I did. I met eyes with the woman from the night before. She was standing on the balcony of the second floor, next to the stairs closest to the front office.

I could see it now, the color of her hair. Not quite black but a deep brown with hints of red where the sunlight hit it just right.

She gave me a smile and a 'Good Morning' wave but I ignored her and kept walking until I reached my room.

I knew there was nothing to do now except wait for her to do the task I asked of her, but for some reason I didn't want to just sit around waiting.

I threw open the door, letting it slam shut behind me, and removed my rifle from my back and placing it against the chair. Then I quickly went about searching. I rummaged around my room a bit, going through my dresser drawers and the pockets of dirty clothes searching everywhere for any spare caps lying about. Then pulling out my caps stash from under my bed I counted up the total; 138 caps. I could spare the 100 for payment to the stranger and live off the 38 until the week's end, that should be enough, then I would skip town and... And what? Where would I go? What would I do after this?

I pushed the thoughts from my mind not wanting to really think about it. The only thing that mattered right now was finding the person that sold Carla and boy was I so close. I placed the caps into a small purse sack made from old cloth and sat at the foot of my bed.

I was so close, and the anticipation had me on edge. Even though I knew it could be days before the stranger discovered anything substantial, I still felt raked with excitement in my gut. It made the thought of sleeping unappealing.

I place the bag of caps on my nightstand, and instinctively went to remove my beret. I paused when I remembered it wasn't there and shook my head. I shifted to lie down and closed my eyes, attempting to sleep anyways.

Rest didn't come easily I spent the day drifting in and out. Constantly waking up and feeling like I needed to change positions, so I would turn over and try to sleep more but was still uncomfortable. This went on for the entire day.

I finally gave up around 18 hundred hours and just laid in bed staring at the ceiling, going over the possibilities of what might happen over the next few days.

Who will I see at the end of my barrel? Will I be surprised by any of the options?

These thoughts kept me up until the light faded from my window and I found myself lying in the darkness of twilight.

Not wanting to forego my torture any longer, I got up and grabbed my rifle. I exited my room and headed back across the courtyard when I heard the voice of the woman from before. I looked towards where it was coming from. She was standing by the Novac sign in front of the gate talking to a Securitron. She had an expression of annoyance.

"Just stay out of my way, robot." She said in a threatening tone. Which was almost amusing considering that the robot she was talking to was twice her size and probably had 3x the firepower.

"I'll let that slide seeing how you gotta mind full of vengeance for that no-good polecat and all." The robot responded in an almost country sounding accent. I thought this odd considering House's Securitrons on the New Vegas strip were all very robotic copies, but that thought didn't last long.

"Goodbye." The stranger said then she muttered something to herself I couldn't hear.

"Be seeing you," the robot replied cheerfully. Then the stranger spoke a few more things I didn't hear as she rounded the gate. She then looked up and we met eyes. Her face turned from irritation to a friendly smile, but I continued walking towards the gift shop. She sighed and headed up the stairs to, what I could only assume was, her room. I entered the gift shop and saw both Cliff and Manny inside; they stopped talking when I entered.

"Hey Boone," Cliff greeted, a strange tone in his voice. I ignored them and headed up the stairs. They stayed silent until I reached the top, then I opened the door and shut it loudly behind me. I pause a second then quietly open the door just a crack, listening.

"All I'm saying is that this stranger shows up in town and starts asking everyone questions about everything." Cliff was saying in a hushed tone, "Then that Securitron shows up just after her? Seems a mighty bit suspicious. I mean, what she was sent here by House? What if she's a spy for him or something?"

"Cliff be reasonable," Manny said trying to calm him down. "Do you really think House would use that tiny dame to get anything done? No, she can barely even hold that damn rifle on her back, let alone shoot it."

"Still it's odd though, her and that robot."

"Don't mistake me Cliff, it's odd. I just don't see any ill intent on her part." Manny added as I heard him open the front door to the gift shop. "You should be careful spouting these conspiracies, Cliff. Otherwise people might start lumping you in with No-bark." Manny laughed as he and Cliff headed out the door. I shut the door then stepped to the front of the Dinosaur's mouth.

Looking out over the Mojave without paying much attention to anything I saw but thinking through what they had been discussing.

So, this stranger, this courier, was asking questions around town. I guess she doesn't waste any time when given something to do. The Securitron was curious though, I had only ever seen them along the Vegas Strip, never out this far. I wondered if perhaps Cliff could be right. Was she working for House? If so, why would she be here in Novac?

My eyes drifted mindlessly over the wastelands in front of me as I thought these things then my thoughts were interrupted by movement to my right. I flinched and went for my rifle, but my hand paused upon laying eyes upon who it was.

It was the stranger with another person in-tow behind her. Jeannie May Crawford.

My eyes watched as the two of them walked to the front of the Dinosaur. I drew my rifle and waited.

The stranger looked up at me while still walking then she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out something red; my beret. I watched as she calmly placed it on her head keeping her back to Jeannie May.

The moment I had been anticipating was here.

Finally.

I placed my foot to rest on the edge of the dinosaur's mouth, steading my aim. Then I raised my rifle, pointing the long barrel at the head of the one who took my wife from me.

It happened so quickly compared to how long I had waited.

I softly pulled the trigger and, like everyone else I aim my gun at, Jeannie May Crawford was no more.

I expected to feel that excitement again but for some reason it had faded; my mission complete.

I saw the stranger, back still turned away, remove the beret then turn to look up at me. I held my rifle low so that she knew I wasn't planning on killing her too. She nodded at me then kneeled down, inspecting the body. After a few seconds, she rose, dusted off her hands, then began quietly making her way back to the town gate.

After she was out of sight, I simply stared at the body of the one I had just killed. Of everyone in town I wouldn't have pegged Jeannie May as the type to work with the Legion. She always seemed to have a kind of proud attitude when it came to Novac. I tried recalling the interactions she and Carla had, before Carla's demise, and I couldn't pinpoint any in which I felt animosity between them. Well, none in which there was enough hard feeling for Jeannie May to want to do anything to Carla.

I knew Carla had a hard time getting along with the people here in Novac, but I always chalked it up to Carla being a difficult person to get to know, just shy. Although I knew she disliked living in Novac at the time, I also knew so long as she was with me it didn't matter where we lived; we were happy together.

"Hey." Came the stranger's voice behind me. Although startled by her sudden and once again silent presence I stifled a jump and remained still.

"That's it, then. How did you know?" I asked turning to face her. I was a bit surprised by her expression it was cold and not at all playful like during our last encounter. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a holotape and my beret and held them out to me.

"I found the bill of sale." Her voice had also lost all semblance of joy as well. It was monotone and straightforward. I took the holotape and beret and shoved the holotape in my pocket. After putting my beret back on I slung my rifle back over my shoulder.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." I stated calmly, "It'd be like them to keep paperwork. Here." I said reaching into my pocket and taking out the bag of caps I had scrounged up. "This is all I can give." I handed her the bag and she held it in her hand a bit then just looked up at me. Maybe the money wasn't enough? Is she going to ask for more? Perhaps she's upset about being a part of an assignation? I pondered a bit before adding. "I think our dealings are done here." She didn't say anything for a bit, just stared at me with the same hard expression.

"What will you do after this?" she asked almost out of the blue her voice still lacking it previous enthusiasm.

"I don't know. I won't be staying, I know that." I said, wondering if subconsciously I had some destination in mind. "Don't see much point in anything right now, except hunting legionaries." I thought to myself a bit then added, "Maybe I'll wander," I paused looking into her face, "like you." After I finished, her eyes seemed to have a glint of light come into them for a split second and in the blink of an eye her attitude shifted completely, and her playful demeanor returned.

"Come with me." She stated, not in the form of a question. "Let's go after the Legion." She pulled the laser rifle off her back and held it in a gesture like play shooting. Then she slung the weapon onto her shoulder like one would a baseball bat. She had a huge grin shown on her face and it reveled two small dimples in her cheeks.

"You don't want to do that." Her jokester attitude was getting on my nerves and I wanted her to know that, but she didn't seem deterred by my cold comment. Her expression almost seemed challenging, like she thought I might be toying with her.

"We'll kill more with-" she held up two fingers, "two of us."

"Yeah. That might be true. And that's reason enough for me to take you up on it, I suppose." I said trying to think of an out but coming up with none. "But this isn't going to _end _well." I tried my best to make sure there was implication in my words though she may not understand it's meaning just yet. However, her face was determined, and her eyes seemed to light up with dead certainty that I was coming with her; her smile didn't fade.

"Fine." I agreed, "Let's get out of here." Her grin grew into a full smile now making her eyes squint with delight and the dimples returned.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed as she tossed the laser rifle onto her back. "Oh! And I should probably let you know that you can call me…" she paused for dramatic effect, "The Courier." She looked at me waiting for some response.

"Ok…" I said not knowing really what I was supposed to say. She looked a bit disappointed that I wasn't impressed by her introduction.

"Fine be a bore like that," she moaned turning on her heels and throwing open the door. "Alright let's head out!" She exclaimed as she took a large exaggerated step.

What have I just gotten myself into? I pondered as I took in a deep breath and sighed following her lead.


End file.
